


Worth More Than All the Shirts in the Campus Bookstore Combined

by dangerrx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: Determined to get a free shirt from the University Student Government, Sam asks a reclusive peer to attend the school dances with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Catch the "Community" reference.

The biggest disappointment of college is learning how rare it is to get free stuff. All the koozies and hats and pencils with the name or mascot of the school are reserved for kids  _considering_ attending, not those who pay to attend classes. If Sam wants something with the university logo on it, he has to buy it from the bookstore, and there is no way Sam is coughing up $35 for a shirt when that money can be better spent on food.

Every fall and spring semester, the Student Government Association, with sponsorship from the president, hosts five dances. At the end of each semester, students with tickets from all five dances get a shirt saying "All 5 Dances!“ 

Sam wants that shirt.

The Valentine’s Day dance is the least favored of all events hosted by the SGA, made unpopular by the president’s insistence students attend with a date. Sam couldn’t get a shirt the previous spring semester because he was stopped at the door for showing up alone. This time, Sam knows who to take. If the guy agrees, of course.

Sam couldn’t find it in himself to choose an unsuspecting freshman to lure into dating him for a night (at least not as a first choice). Sam looked and decided to seek one of the TA’s for the Intro to Physics class. Sam has been scoping the guy since Labor Day. Sam learns about him from Hael, who says she knows everyone and has yet to lead Sam astray. She says Castiel is quiet, lives in the senior dorms, and is studying to be a high school science teacher.

"You don’t know anything else about him? Anything important like the shows he watches? If he moonlight as a pool shark? Is he allergic to mint, nothing else?”

Hael steps back from him, looks at Sam like he’s crazy.

“Like I said, he’s quiet and doesn’t go out a lot. I see him eating lunch outside the Panera Bread sometimes.”

Sam knew that already, but he thanks Hael because he has a name now.

The week of the dance, Sam sets off to ask out Castiel. He cringes at the prices at the Panera Bread but hands over his student card to purchase a salad. Outside the building, Castiel sits alone at a table for four, flipping pages in a book, occasionally writing in his binder. His sandwich looks relatively uneaten, so Sam takes his chances that Castiel hasn’t been there for long and heads over.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Sam asks, mustering up his best, unassuming puppy-dog eyes.

“If you must,” Castiel says, hardly looking up from his work.

Undeterred by the attitude, Sam sits across Castiel.

“I’m–”

“Sam Winchester, yes, I know,” Castiel says.

Castiel completes writing a sentence, sets his pencil down, and sits up. Sam subconsciously slouches in his seat until Castiel doesn’t have to look up to see eye-to-eye with Sam.

“Hael told me you were asking about me,” Castiel says. “She said you’re looking for a date to the Valentine’s dance.”

Sam was depending on subtlety to lead the conversation, but he should have expected Castiel to find out about him. Castiel doesn’t appear to be creeped out by Sam’s presence, he’s simply stating fact. 

Sam says, “I am. I, uh, I want the 5 Dances t-shirt.”

Castiel visibly deflates, “Oh. Was that all?”

“No, actually, I would really like to date you,” Sam says, and Sam finds he’s not lying.

Sam has wanted that shirt for half of his college-career, and he’s willing to admit to himself his preoccupation is bordering on obsessive. Sam could have chosen anyone to ask out, but he’s been watching Castiel since September. He’s seen Castiel in the science building’s tutoring lab, patiently helping frazzled sophomores and answering the questions of anyone who comes in. He’s seen Castiel ride the bus off campus, only ever getting off at the Kroger. On Labor Day, when Sam walked on campus only to find the restaurants were closed, Castiel was outside and offered Sam half his packed lunch. Sam might be more invested in Castiel than necessary to get a school shirt.

Sam can acknowledge when he’s come off as an asshole and is quick to add, “We don’t have to go to the dance.”

He waits for Castiel to reply, hoping he didn’t ruin any chances he had with Castiel because of something he could get some other time.

Castiel says, “I’m not a fan of the SGA, and their dances are kind of boring.”

Sam nods, makes to take his salad and hide in his dorm until either he or Castiel graduates. Castiel stops him with a hand on Sam’s arm.

“The English club is hosting a showing of  _Romeo + Juliet_. It’s about as romantic as the movies they show get.”

Sam nods, “Okay. We can go to that.”

Sam pulls his arm and turns it around to hold Castiel’s hand. Castiel smiles and asks Sam about himself.

Sam expects Dean to arrive no later than Wednesday, so when he’s completed his finals, he throws out the lecture notes that have been torturing him since dead week. His roommate left after his final on Saturday, so Sam has been taking advantage of having the room to himself by inviting Castiel over every night.

Sam is throwing his clean clothes in his suitcase when Castiel knocks on his door. Sam opens the door, grinning, and pulling Castiel inside immediately. He attacks Castiel’s cheeks with kisses, saying he’ll miss Castiel in the month before the summer semester. Castiel pushes him away, laughing, but allows one last kiss to his brow.

“I brought you something before you leave tomorrow,” Castiel says.

Sam sees then Castiel holding out a bag from the bookstore.

“What’s this?”

Sam reaches into the bag and pulls out a navy blue t-shirt. Across the chest is the school’s emblem and “All 5 Dances!” printed in loopy letters.

“Cas, how did you get this?” Sam asks, pulling off his shirt.

Sam’s voice is muffled as he pulls the new shirt over his head, “We didn’t go to any of the dances.”

“Every semester the SGA makes too many and sells the extras at the bookstore,” Castiel says.

Sam looks away from admiring the shirt, “You’re kidding.”

Castiel shakes his head, “I thought you knew, but you just preferred getting one by going to the dances.”

Sam pulls Castiel to his bed and lays them down. He arranges them for Castiel to wrap his arms around Sam. Sam fingers the giant “5” on his shirt, feeling a bit foolish for letting it distract him from asking Castiel out any sooner.

“Thank you, Castiel. But you didn’t have to spend all that money on me.”

Castiel pushes Sam’s hair behind his ear. He kisses the birthmark on Sam’s chin. 

“It’s no trouble, Sam. I had to make up for not going with you somehow. And besides, they were practically giving them away.“


End file.
